Hilo rojo del destino
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Pensaba que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero esto cambia con la llegada de su mejor amiga y la aparición de aquel chico que la hacía sentir vulnerable /¿Has escuchado sobre el Hilo rojo del destino?/ ¿Dime quien eres? ¿Para que quieres saberlo?/ Vivía bajo las exigencias de sus padres pero él llego a rescatarla, librandola de aquel pasado que la atormentaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Hilo rojo del destino.

**Rated**: T, cambia a M.

**Género**: Romance/ Drama.

**Pareja(s): **Gaara/Matsuri. Naruto/Hinata. Sasuke/Sakura.

**Advertencias**: Ligero Ooc. Lenguaje vulgar. Universo Alterno. Posible lemon.

**Autora**: Bertha Nayelly.

**Dedicado **a: Nagisa del Mar.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo autor.

**Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.**

•**Capítulo Uno•**

¿Has escuchando la leyenda del Hilo rojo del destino? Si es así sabras que la historia cuenta, que, al parecer, todos estamos conectados a nuestra alma gemela mediante un hijo rojo el cuál se encuentra en el dedo meñique. Obviamente ese hilo no se ve, y uno NO sabe a quien esta conectado. Es una incognita, podria pasar que la persona con la que se esta conectado estuviese a millones de kilometros de distancia, o podria pasar que esa persona estuviera a su lado; más cerca de lo que uno se imagina. Son tantas las posibilidades. Eso es lo básico de tal leyenda, en otras palabras lo que importa de esa leyenda.

•

Siempre he sido una persona distraída, una persona que al más minimo detalle se distrae. Por ejemplo, si estamos en medio de un exámen donde todos, absolutamente todos estan silencio, me concentro fácilmente, pero, si escucho el zumbar de una mosca o el canto de las aves o, el bullicio de los del otro salón, ya no me puedo concentrar. Solo hay una palabra que me describe: Torpe. Eso me dicen todos. No me molesta, ya me acostumbre, me vienen diciendo torpe desde que tengo memoria.

—¡Oye!

Ese fue el grito de un chico con el que estaba a punto de chocar. Joder, esto de correr como alma que lleva el diablo no era lo mio. Los deportes nunca se me han dado, creo que solo sirvo para hornear pastelitos, cosa que no me agrada mucho. En fin, apresure el paso, solo me faltaban minutos, no, segundos para llegar al aula antes que la Profesora. Juro que ya no me quedare despierta a altas horas de la noche, pero la culpa es de mi mejor amigo, quien me prestó una serie y por eso, por ver esa serie me dormí tarde. Bueno, no puedo culparlo, creo que en parte también es mi culpa pero para mantener mi mente libre de todo pecado, lo culpare a él.

Comienzo a creer que Dios me odia ¿Porque? Porque estando a metros de distancia de mi salón la maestra entro. ¡No! me dieron ganas de gritar pero no lo hice, lo que menos necesito es que venga la Orientadora y me regañe. Me detuve al estar frente a la puerta blanca, mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía un dolor en la costilla. Rogué para que la maestra me dejara pasar, ella siempre nos ha dicho; _una vez que yo pise el aula nadie puede entrar._

—¿Matsuri?

Su voz me hizo dar un brinco en mi lugar, alcé la mirada lentamente observando cómo sus ojos negros me escuadriñaban a tráves del cristal de sus lentes. Abri la boca para decir algo pero nada salia, era como si las palabras se hubieran quedado atoradas en mi garganta. El entrecejo de la señora, perdón, maestra se fruncio al no obtener respuesta.

—Parece que le gusta llegar a tarde a mi clase.

Su voz denotaba molestia, claro, el marido la dejo o algo para que estuviera de ese humor. Trate de no reír ante ese pensamiento, pero como ya lo había dicho el ser de allá arriba me odia; no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el enojo de la maestra incrementara.

—A la dirección.

Iba a reclamar pero con una mirada fulminante me hizo quedarme callada. Gire mis talones y camine en dirección a la dirección, wow, eso sonó genial. "_Mierda Matsuri te van a castigar y piensas en que genial sonó eso_" me recrimine.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, era obvio ya que todos se encontraban en sus salones. El Colegio era enorme, tengo mucha suerte de estudiar aqui. Al llegar a la oficina del director trague saliva, no era la primera vez que estoy aqui así que tengo una clara idea de lo que me dira "Otra vez Matsuri", con ese tono de voz grueso y lleno de decepción. Toqué un par de veces y a los segundos se escuchó un "Adelante". Tome una bocanada de aire al momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta y la gire. Ante mi se abrió un mundo lleno de castigos, torturas y... okey estoy exagerando las cosas. Me adentre al lugar, el director que se encontraba firmando unos papeles alzo la vista y al verme, enarco una ceja. Baje la mirada al suelo en un intento de causar lastima.

—¿Otra vez Matsuri?

¡Bingo!

—¿A que se debe esta vez?

—Llegue tarde a clases— Respondí. Supiró dejando a un lado la pluma que tenía entre sus manos y me miro por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué?

—Miré, yo iba a llegar a tiempo, fue la maestra que llego antes de...

—Matsuri.

—¡En serio!

—No te castigare— Me dijo —Pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?

Asentí con tal euforía que cualquiera que me hubiera visto pensaría que mi cabeza se rompería. Al parecer este día no es tan malo...

.

.

—¡No! Dime que es mentira por favor...

—L-Lo siento.

Corrijo, este es el peor día de mi vida. Resulta que la maestra hizo exámen sorpresa ¡genial! y conociendola no me lo va a aplicar al menos que le entregue un trabajo extra. Me mordi la lengua para evitar que un insulto saliera de mis labios.

—¡Puta madre!

No funcionó. Mi mejor amigo me miro con lástima acompañado de una sonrisa. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo pero no soy capaz de pegarle al chico que me gusta. Si, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo ¿Extraño? Lo sé. Al principio trate de convencerme que lo que sentía era simple cariño, un cariño muy fuerte debido a todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Pero conforme pasaban los días me di cuenta que en realidad lo amaba. Quise negarlo, convencerme que no era verdad pero al final termine aceptándolo. Obviamente él no lo sabe, no quiero imaginarme que pensara.

—Tranquila Matsuri, si te deja un trabajo extra yo te ayudare.

—Naruto ¿Has visto tus calificaciones? En serio no quiero ofenderte.

—Gracias— Me dijo sarcasticamente. Iba a decir algo pero la voz del maestro en turno me lo impidio. Me senté en mi lugar maldiciendo a la maestra. Suspire, bueno no me queda de otra, tampoco es como si pudiera atrasar el tiempo para impedir todo. ¿Oh si se puede? Cielos ya estoy pensando cosas imposibles. Decidí ya no pensar en nada y concentrarme en la clase, claro si es que puedo.

•

—¿Te dormiste a las cuatro de la madrugada? Que irresponsable eres Matsuri.

—¡Cállate! Es tu culpa. Si no me hubieras prestado esa serie no me hubiera dormido tan tarde y por ende no me hubiera perdido ese exámen— Dije tratando de sonar molesta. Naruto rió a carcajadas llevandose un bocado de Ramen a la boca, fruncí el ceño y le avente un pedazo de jamón el cual le cayo en el rostro —¡No te rías!

—Perdón, perdón— Se disculpo —Ah ¡Sasuke!— Grito alzando la mano y haciendo un exagerado ademán. Volteé y vi como Sasuke-kun se acercaba a nosotros con una mirada indiferente. Él es el mejor amigo de Naruto pero mio no, lo sé es extraño, sí le hablo pero no tanto para considerarlo como un 'amigo'. Bah, soy pésima explicando cosas.

—¿Que quieres idiota?

Naruto hizo un puchero al ser llamado idiota.

—De buen humor como siempre Sasukin.

—Vuelve a llamarme de esa manera y te golpeare.

Naruto rió nerviosamente para después seguir devorando su Ramen. Suspire ligeramente, mire a mi alrededor y mi mirada se detuvo en un par de chicas que se encontraban platicando y riendo animadamente. No pude evitar mirar la escena con nostalgia. Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga, los momentos que pasamos juntas. Ella era la única persona que me entendía –aparte de Naruto–, me encantaba platicar con ella de 'x' cosa. Hace más de dos años que no la he visto, he tenido contacto con ella pero no es lo mismo. La necesito a mi lado.

Ella se tuvo que ir a otro país debido al trabajo de su padre. Al principio me sentí muy sola pero semanas después Naruto llego a mi vida, convirtiendose no solo en mi mejor amigo si no en el chico al que amo.

—¿Matsuri?

Mire a Naruto que me miro fijamente. Tal vez notó como miraba a ese par de chicas, me sonrió y yo le regrese el gesto. No debería pensar tanto en el pasado. Mi mejor amiga ya no esta a mi lado y debo superarlo, aunque confieso que me encantaría verla de nuevo.

El resto de las clases pasaron como siempre: aburridas. Malditos maestros como les encanta hacernos sufrir, digo esto por toda la tarea que nos dejaron. Estoy segura que esta noche también me desvelare. Naruto, Sasuke-kun y yo decidimos ir al centro para comprar unas cosas que usariamos para la tarea. La maestra de Antropología nos dejo elaborar una maqueta sobre que es la materia. Algo sumamente aburrido y tedioso, con gusto no la haría pero valía la mitad de calificación así que no tengo de otra más que hacerla.

•

'Tercera persona'

Al llegar al centro, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la plaza principal pues en este lugar se encontraba una papeleria, en la cual las cosas estaban a un buen precio. Al terminar de comprar las cosas que usarian cómo: Resistol, pegamento, silicón etc... Decidieron dar una vuelta por la plaza.

Por otro lado, una chica de cabello azulado y ojos aperlados caminaba junto a una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos azules. Ambas caminaban sumergidas en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. La de pelo rosado pensaba en que explicación le daria a su padre en cuanto llegara a casa, estaba segura que se llevaría un regaño enorme, y no iba a culparlo ¿Que padre no se enojaría al enterarse de que su hija abandonó el prestigioso –y caro– Instituto en el que estudiaba? Estaba muy nerviosa ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? No sabía que iba a decirle. Las razones por las que abandono el Instituto estan confirmadas, y, al menos para ella si tenían un sentido común valido.

La jóven de cabello azulado frotaba sus nudillos de manera rápida y nerviosa. Miraba a su alrededor observando cada detalle de la plaza. Todo seguía igual, algunos pequeños cambios pero no era mucho. En su pecho sentía una cálidez enorme, el estar de nuevo en el lugar en el cual creció la hacía sentirse llena de vida, sin embargo, en su mente aún estaba el que palabras le dira a sus padres cuando los vea. Ellos habían regresado a este lugar hace unos meses pero a ella no la dejaron venirse. Su padre le dijo que ella tenía que terminar su carrera. Entonces ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí, en Konoha? Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Tenía una buena razón para haber regresado a su lugar natal, y rogaba porque su padre la entendiera, lo cual era muy probable, y no le dijera que se regresara a ese maldito lugar. Porque eso era ese Instituto en el que estaba estudiando; un infierno. Las marcas que traía de ese lugar eran tan... horribles, que el recordar todo lo vivido simplemente la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Siempre ha sido una chica sensible, inclusive su padre siempre le llamaba la atención por ser así, siempre comparandola con su hermana menor.

—No estes tan nerviosa.

La voz de su amiga le hizo voltear a verla. Ella la miraba con una sonrisa, regreso el gesto. Era verdad, no tenía que estar tan nerviosa, en esos momentos tenía que ser fuerte como su amiga. Ella estaba pasando por una situación similar, con solo una diferencia.

—T-Tienes razón— Pronunció. La oji-azul asintió apartando su mirada de ella y posandola en un puesto de helados. Prácticamente la boca se le hizo agua. La peliazul al notar eso rió ligeramente, la tomo de la mano y con la mirada le dijo que podían ir a comprarse uno. Cosa que la oji-azul agradeció.

•

Matsuri maldecia mil veces a Naruto y a Sasuke. Estaba caminando por la plaza tratando de ubicarlos ¿Como pudo perderlos? Ah claro, se emocionó tanto al ver un puesto de anime que salió corriendo dejando a ambos jóvenes atras. Prácticamente se perdió sola pero como ya había dicho: Culparía a ellos. Miro a todos lados pero no los veía por ningún lado y eso la frustraba. Tan 'embobada' iba que no notó por donde caminaba, hasta que choco con 'algo' provocando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara el trasero con el frío pavimento.

"_Auch_" se quejo mentalmente. Rápidamente se puso de pie y miro a ese 'algo' con el que había chocado. Sus mejillas se encendieron abruptalmente y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más freneticos al cruzar mirada con un par de ojos verde aquamarina, ojos que la veían con algo de indiferencia.

En ese momento todo el mundo desapareció, y ella no sabía porque ni cómo. Lo único que sabía era que esa mirada la estaba haciendo sentir extraña, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Quiso disculparse pero prácticamente quedo muda, ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Basto solo un parpadeo para darse cuenta que el chico, dueño de aquella mirada ya se encontraba caminando lejos de ella.

Se llevo una mano al pecho preguntándose el porque había reaccionado de esa manera. Negó con la cabeza y decidió seguir buscando a Naruto y Sasuke. Sin embargo, aquel par de ojos no podían desaparecer de su mente. Dobló una esquina y nuevamente chocó con alguien.

"_Genial Matsuri, deberías conseguirte unos lentes"_ Pensó, por suerte esta vez no cayó al suelo pero sí cerró los ojos debido al golpe que se llevo en la frente.

—¡Sakura-san!

¡Esa voz! Rápidamente abrió los ojos y estos se abrieron más de lo normal al darse cuenta quien era la persona que estaba frente suyo. Esta persona al verla, se puso igual que ella. Ambas se vieron fijamente sin poder creerlo aún. Después de tanto tiempo, de casi más de dos años de no verse, nuevamente estaban una frente a la otra. Una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos rostros y el ambiente se lleno de alegría y nostalgia.

—H-Hinata-chan.

•

**Notas de Autora: **¡Gah! ¿Que les parecio? Se que este capítulo no dice mucho, pero en el siguiente ya vendrá un poco más de todo el asunto y eso. Es mi primer fic de Naruto y quiero dedicarselo a **Nagisa del Mar,** si gracias por animarme a subirlo y como te dije todo el fic es para ti, así que espero te haya llamado la atención aunque sea un poquito. En fin, si estas leyendo estas palabras no me queda de otra más que agradecer por tomarse la molestia de leer ¡Gracias! Y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización que sera pronto (espero). ¡Gracias por leer!

P.D. Perdonen algún horror ortográfico que vean por ahí.

*/*


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: Hilo rojo del destino.

**Rated**: T, cambia a M.

**Género**: Romance/ Drama/ Comedia.

**Pareja**(s): Gaamatsu. Naruhina. Sasusaku.

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar. Ooc de los personajes.

**Autora**: Bertha Nayelly.

**Dedicado a: **Nagisa del Mar.

**Beta reader: **Gatita-Yaoi.

**Notas de Autora: **Hey! Lamento la tardanza en serio, pero problemas personales y demás, no me permitian actualizar. Antes de todo, (? Quiero agradecer a **Gatita-Yaoi** por aceptar ser mi Beta-reader en este fic ¡Eres la mejor! X'DD. Y pues, agradezco a los dos reviews que me dejaron. **Nagi-chan **¡Me alegro que te gustara el fic! Recuerda que todo es para ti c'': Lamento la tardanza, igual gracias a **LisethTkm **por su hermoso comentario. Bueno es todo, espero les guste este capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto.

|•| Capítulo dos|•|

•••

— ¿Q-Que haces aquí?— Preguntó Matsuri aún sin poder creer, que la persona que tenía enfrente era su mejor amiga. Estaba feliz ¡más que feliz! ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Frente a ella estaba la única persona que la ha conocido realmente, la única en la cual ha confiado ciegamente. Aquella chica con la que se la ha pasado altas horas de la noche platicando, chateando etc.

—Yo... regrese— Hinata se mordió el labio. Quería lanzarse a los brazos de Matsuri, abrazarla fuertemente y llorar en su hombro. Tantas cosas sufrió en aquel Colegio que lo único que necesitaba era desahogarse con su mejor amiga. Matsuri notó esto, sonrió felizmente y sin más, abrazo a la peli-azul transmitiéndole todo ese amor que sentía por ella; demostrándole el cuánto la había extrañado.

Hinata cerró los ojos sintiendo como su vista se empañaba a causa de las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos. Rodeó a la castaña con los brazos, correspondiendo aquel abrazo que tanta falta le hacía.

Sakura, quien veía toda la escena, sonrió ligeramente. Estaba un poco celosa, no iba a negarlo. Después de todo, Hinata se ha convertido en una hermana para ella. Cuando paso 'eso' la oji-perla fue la única que la apoyo, se acercó sin importarle lo que la gente decía y se convirtió en aquella hermana que siempre deseo tener. Negó con la cabeza, ¿eso que importa? Estaba feliz de ver a Hinata de esa manera: alegre.

—Matsuri-chan, te presento a Sakura-san; una gran amiga para mí.

Una vez se separaron Hinata tomó a la peli-rosa de la mano para presentarla ante Matsuri.

— ¡Mucho gusto Sakura-san!

—El gusto es mío.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron al momento de estrechar sus manos.

—No sabes el gusto que me da verte Matsuri-chan— Pronuncio Hinata sin ocultar la inmensa felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

—Hinata— Matsuri le sonrió cálidamente —Pero, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas.

—Lo sé— Suspiro —M-Matsuri-chan, hay tanto que quiero contarte— Al decir esto, un dolor se apodero de su pecho haciéndola temblar levemente y que desviara la mirada al suelo. La castaña la miro preocupada. Notaba como su mirada estaba más apagada que antes, si mal no recuerda, los ojos de Hinata tenían un brillo de alegría pero ahora: Estaban más opacos. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

—Podemos hablar cuando quieras— Le dijo — Es más ¡Hablemos ahora! ¿Les gustaría ir a mi casa?— Miro a Sakura dándole a entender que ella también estaba invitada.

—P-Pero...

—Vamos. Sabes que mis padres siempre se la pasan de viaje. Por lo tanto estoy sola— Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Es verdad, desde que era pequeña, sus padres siempre se la han pasado de viaje en viaje: ya sea por negocios o por querer pasar un momento a solas como el matrimonio que son. Casi no pasaban tiempo con ella, por no decir que nunca estaban a su lado. Al principio esto ponía triste a Matsuri pero, con el tiempo se acostumbró a ello, y ahora, se le hacía raro –por no decir incómodo– cuando sus padres se encontraban en casa.

—B-Bueno, en ese caso creo que no hay problema.

— ¡Sí!— Exclamo —Ah, pero...— Recordó al idiota de Naruto y a Sasuke, ¿dónde mierda estaba ese par? Miró a su alrededor para ver si los veía pero nada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Eh, no nada— Rió ligeramente — ¡Vamos!— Tomo a ambas chicas de la mano y las arrastro –literalmente– en dirección a donde estaba su hogar. Sakura y Hinata se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?— Naruto miraba a su alrededor, en un intento desesperado de encontrar a su amiga castaña, la conocía bien y no dudaba en que estuviera perdida por ahí —¡Matsuri!— Gritó. Sasuke quien caminaba su lado rodó los ojos hastiado de escuchar cómo su "no-amigo" gritaba el nombre de la castaña.

—Ya idiota. Lo más seguro es que se haya ido a su casa.

—Puede ser...— susurro bajando un poco la cabeza

— ¿Tanto te gusta que no puedes estar sin ella por un día?— el azabache sonrió ladinamente al notar la expresión que habia puesto Naruto ante sus palabras

— ¿Que?... ¡Matsuri no me gusta!— Exclamó —Ella solo es mi mejor amiga. Sería raro que me gustara— Frunció el entrecejo sonrojándose levemente —Aunque te confieso que en un principio llegué a pensar que si me gustaba.

—...

—Pero me di cuenta que no. Solo estaba confundido. — suspiro relajando un poco sus hombros.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te gusta? — lo miro de reojo algo serio.

—Sí— Respondió seguro de sí mismo —En fin. Creo que tienes razón. Lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido a su casa— Suspiró profundamente—Lo mejor será irnos, se hace tarde y tenemos mucha tarea.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan responsable?— Le pregunto Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Naruto infló las mejillas y lo insulto mentalmente. En serio, si Sasuke no fuera su mejor amigo ya lo hubiera golpeado.

.

.

.

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en el comedor de la casa de Matsuri. Esta se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de té. Tal y como Hinata pensó; la casa de Matsuri no ha cambiado mucho, al contrario seguía exactamente igual a como la vio por última vez. Sonrió levemente al recordar esas veces en las que se quedaba en casa de la castaña a dormir, aunque lo último que hacían era eso, ya que se la pasaban platicando, viendo películas o cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡Listo!

Matsuri se acercó a ellas con una bandeja en la cual había tres vasos de té. La colocó delicadamente en la mesita de cristal que se encontraba en medio de los sillones en los que se encontraban sentadas.

—Gracias Matsuri— Sakura tomo su vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Le hacía falta probar algo dulce, la boca le sabía mal y tenía ganas de vomitar.

—De nada— Dijo Matsuri felizmente —Hina-chan, ¿no tomarás tu té?— Preguntó al ver que la oji-perla miraba al suelo.

—C-Claro— Respondió tímidamente, aparto la mirada del suelo y la posó en Matsuri que la veía con un deje de preocupación. Le sonrió levemente y tomo el vaso para después darle un sorbo, sintiendo como el líquido caliente resbalaba por su garganta, dándole una sensación de calidez.

— ¿Y bien?— Miro a la castaña quien la miraba con una ceja encarnada —¿Porque has regresado Hina-chan?

–E-Es una historia muy larga.

Sakura desvió la mirada.

—Tengo el resto de la tarde para escucharlas.

.

.

.

Las palabras que el profesor decía, entraban por su oído derecho y salían por el otro. Las cosas que Hinata y Sakura le dijeron la tarde anterior, hacían eco en su cabeza, ¿cómo es posible que los padres de ambas las hayan mandado a... a ese lugar que se hace llamar Colegio? Aunque Hinata le dijo que sus padres no sabían que clase de lugar esa ese. Además ni ellos, y ni los profesores estaban al tanto de la situación. Soltó un suspiro y mordió la punta de su bolígrafo fingiendo total interés en la clase, aunque su mente se encontraba en otro lado

Una pequeña hoja de papel cayó encima de su butaca. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su alrededor, topándose con la mirada azulada de Naruto. Tomo el papel y leyó su contenido.

_"¿Dónde te metiste ayer?"_

¡Cierto! Debido a que llego tarde nuevamente no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse con el rubio, volvió a suspirar y escribió su respuesta.

_"Te digo en el descanso."_

Le paso el papel.

.

.

.

— ¿Tu mejor amiga regreso?— le pregunto Naruto con asombro.

—Sí— Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa — ¡Es genial! Por eso no me despedí de ustedes. Bueno, técnicamente me perdí, y cómo me daba flojera buscarlos me fui a mi casa con ella y Sakura-san.

— ¿Sakura-san?

—Es una amiga de Hina-chan.

—Oh— Naruto comenzó a devorar su ramen. Matsuri siempre le ha hablado de Hinata, sabe que es una chica tímida, nerviosa y en palabras de su mejor amiga; simpática. Físicamente no la conoce, ya que Matsuri nunca le ha enseñado una foto suya. Tenía que admitir que le encantaría conocerla.

—No comas tan rápido.

Se encontraban en la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios que había. Era costumbre, que ambos se la pasaran ahí en los descansos. Esta era otra razón por la que se rumoraba que entre ambos había algo más que una simple amistad. A Matsuri el que dijeran esto no le incomodaba tanto, pero para Naruto era otra cosa.

El odiaba que dijeran esas cosas. Que no se malinterpreten sus palabras. Si algo debía admitir era que la castaña era sumamente hermosa, simplemente, no la veía más que como una amiga. Si bien, como le ha dicho a Sasuke, se llegó a sentir un poco –solo un poco– atraído hacia ella, pero eso fue en un principio. Ahora solo la ve cómo una hermana; solo eso.

—Por cierto, ya se acerca el festival cultural— Comentó Matsuri frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Oh, es verdad. Me pregunto que haremos este año.

—Todo menos ese concurso de Ramen que tanto quieres que se haga.

—No aprecian la buena comida.

Rierón ligeramente.

—Lo que sea que hagamos, nos tendrán trabajando como si fuesemos burros de carga.

Era verdad, cada año, cuando era el festival cultural; no solo tenían que buscar que mierdas hacer, si no que era estar de un lado a otro sin descansar. Y, aunque valía la pena al final, si era algo demasiado tedioso.

—Bah, cómo sea.

—Lo dices porque tú, casi nunca haces nada. — Suspiro algo agotada del comportamiento de su amigo.

Naruto al terminarse su Ramen se acosto en el suelo con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Ne, Matsuri.

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Me vas a presentar a Hinata?— Pregunto mirando a la castaña de reojo

— ¡Claro!— Exclamo la castaña. Naruto sonrió ligeramente.

.

.

.

Hinata se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. La mirada ruda y penetrante que su padre le estaba dando, hacia que su corazón se encogiera.

—Padre.

—¡Silencio! — grito furioso haciendo que la chica se asuste.

Cerró los ojos, apretandolos con fuerza. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Su padre siempre ha sido una persona fría, a la cual odia que contradigan. Desde hace mucho tiempo ha vivido bajo la sombra de su hermana menor, todo por ser como es; débil y porque no, sumisa. Hiashi se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a su despacho, pensando en que haria con la clase de hija que posee.

— ¡Hinata-neechan!

Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Habia extrañado a su hermana mayor; demasiado.

—Hanabi-chan— Susurro la oji-perla abrazándola con cariño.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? Mi padre está muy molesto— Pronuncio. Hinata le sonrió ligeramente, paso un mechón del cabello de su hermana detrás de su oreja.

—Son tantas cosas por las que regrese— Dijo —Pero te contare después.

Hanabi solo asintió, no quería presionar a su hermana para decirle las razones por las que volvió. Se ofreció a ayudarle a desempacar sus cosas, a lo que Hinata acepto y se dirigieron a su habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsuri frotaba sus nudillos con nerviosismo- no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, si no ha hecho nada malo. Después de que la campana, que anuncia el final del descanso sonara, una compañera le dijo que la maestra de Trigonometría, materia en la cuál iba de la mierda, la esperaba en la biblioteca. Y ahora, se encontraba ahí, bajo la mirada de la maestra, que la veía a través del cristal de sus lentes.

—Esto…— Comenzó— ¿Puedo saber que hago aquí?

—Matsuri—La profesora suspiro—Ya se acercan los exámenes finales. Sabes que si no pasas esta materia podrías repetir año, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé pero…

—…

—Usted sabe que la materia no se me da. He hecho de todo pero por más que trato me cuesta trabajo memorizarme tantas formulas y esas cosas.

—Lo sé Matsuri—La maestra se acomodó sus lentes—Por eso, he decidido ponerte un tutor.

— ¿Eh?

—Así es, hoy después de clases; te quedaras aquí en la biblioteca para que comiences de una vez, con tus tutorías.

Matsuri se lamentó mentalmente. La idea de tener un tutor no le agradaba en lo absoluto, al contrario. Y para el colmo, había quedado de reunirse con Hinata y Sakura en cuanto saliera del Colegio. Tenía ganas de insultar a la maestra pero como no quería ganarse un castigo se contuvo. No le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, además, no quería repetir año, no gracias. Le pediría a Naruto que fuera a con Hinata y Sakura para avisarles que no podrá reunirse con ellas.

—Entendido— Respondió después de unos minutos de silencio. La maestra asintió levemente con una sonrisa. Era por el bien de la castaña.

.

.

.

— ¿Quieres que yo vaya con tus amigas para avisarles que no podrás reunirte con ellas?—Le pregunto Naruto a Matsuri, ella asintió — ¿Te pusieron un tutor?—Volvió a asentir. Naruto enarco una ceja y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara y le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡No te rías! Ni que tú fueras tan inteligente.

—No— Dijo Naruto sobándose la zona golpeada —Pero tampoco necesito de un tutor. Pero ya, no me burlare. Iré con tus amigas pero, necesito que me digas cómo son, porque no las conozco.

— ¡Ah sí! Es fácil reconocerlas, Hinata tiene el cabello azul marino, muy bonito y sus ojos son de aperlados, te será fácil reconocerla. Y Sakura-san tiene el cabello rosado y sus ojos son verdes— Le dijo. Naruto asintió tratando de memorizar lo dicho.

El resto de las clases pasaron de manera rápida para buena suerte de todos. Al sonar el timbre que indica la hora de salida, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y a salir del salón como si los estuvieran correteando. Matsuri estaba molesta, es decir, ella lo que más quería era salir de esa prisión, pero gracias a su calificación en esa maldita materia tenía que quedarse con su tutor. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía si este tutor iba a ser amable, o sería una de esas personas que se molestan porque solo pones mal un signo. Quien sabe, no le quedaba de otra más que averiguar.

Después de despedirse de Naruto, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Bien, no hay marcha atrás. Se adentró al lugar y busco con la mirada a quien podría ser su tutor. Nada, no había nadie. Suspiro de frustración y se sentó en una de las tantas mesas que adornaban el lugar. Saco su libreta y comenzó a repasar las ecuaciones que tendría que memorizar.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien. Levanto la vista y casi le da un infarto, y no es broma, al ver a la persona que tenía en frente, y que al parecer seria su tutor. Oh vaya, que buena suerte la suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ya se encontraba en el centro, lugar donde Matsuri se quedó de ver con sus amigas. Iba observando a su alrededor, tratando de dar con las dos chicas que cumplan las características que le dio la castaña. Pero, por más que buscaba no hallaba a ninguna. Suspiro. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que una joven iba caminando en su dirección. La chica al igual que él, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Y paso, lo que paso. Ambos chocaron, sin embargo, antes de que la joven cayera al suelo, Naruto la tomo del brazo para así impedir que cayera, lástima que a él nadie lo ayudo y termino cayendo al suelo con la chica encima; quedando en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Cerró los ojos debido al impacto que su trasero tuvo con el suelo, y al abrirlos su rostro se tornó completamente rojo. La chica con la que choco, era… era hermosa. Esta, al abrir los ojos de igual manera se sonrojo fuertemente.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto una peli rosada acercándose a su amiga. Naruto abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, eso significa que, ¿esa chica era Hinata?


End file.
